


Fear

by starluff



Series: Sonic Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Antoine tries to get a hold of his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Most original title ever, I know. I'm sorry.

After Sonic heroically (if stupidly) defeated the robot at the perimeter, the broken remains had an unexpected visitor. After waiting for twilight, Antoine set out. The moment he st eyes on the thing, he stopped. His heart pounded and breathing was difficult. He took what felt like the hardest step in his life, only to find out that the next one was even harder. But the third was the hardest and he couldn't even manage it, but turned around and fled. After a few yards, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. _Tomorrow_ , he thought. Tomorrow he'd get closer.


End file.
